1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium by ejecting liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer (hereinafter, it is referred to as an ink jet printer) has been used as an example of liquid ejecting apparatuses, which forms an image by scanning a printing head having a plurality of nozzles for forming dots in a main scanning direction, ejecting liquid, and transporting a recording medium in a sub-scanning direction crossing the main scanning direction. The printing head of such an ink jet printer is provided with nozzle arrays, which correspond to respective colors, for ejecting respective color liquids, and is adapted to form each pixel of an image on a recording medium by superposing dots of two or more colors.
JP-A-2007-98682 and JP-A-2007-136889 are examples of related art.
However, a pixel color is varied depending on a dot formation order since the liquids having different colors has different characteristics in density, viscosity, and the like. For example, when a paper is used as a recording medium, a dot firstly formed spreads out in a large area and sinks into the paper. A dot secondly formed is superposed on the dot formed just before, and less spreads than the dot formed just before. Accordingly, the color of the dot previously formed becomes remarkably deeper than the color of the dot subsequently formed.
When printing is performed by using an ink jet printer capable of performing bi-directional printing, the dot formation order is different for each pixel in the forward path and the backward path of scanning of the printing head. For this reason, color unevenness caused by color differences among pixels appears on the image formed on the recording medium. As a result, a problem arises in that image quality of the image formed on the recording medium is deteriorated.